Conventionally, the bumper fixing clip easily and reliably attaches the bumper to the vehicle body panel, and in consideration of a repair and the like, the bumper fixing clip is formed to be releasable.
For example, the bumper fixing clip is formed in such a way as to include a leg portion engaging with an attachment hole drilled in the vehicle body panel; and an engagement claw engaging with an engagement hole formed in a flange portion extending on a vehicle body panel side more than an upper edge portion of the bumper, and the bumper fixing clip is disposed in both side portions in a vehicle width direction of the bumper.
For example, in a case of the bumper fixing clip with a structure as shown in Patent Document 1, the bumper fixing clip is provided displaceably only in a direction different from a mounting removal direction relative to the vehicle body panel of the bumper alongside of the engagement claw, and by a displacement thereof, there is provided an engagement member engaging with the engagement hole disengageably, and by pushing down a manual knob of the engagement member, an engagement with the bumper can be released.